


Riding Destiny

by QueenieLacy



Series: Lose Control [9]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adult Language, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Clubbing, Cousin Incest, Cruise Ships, Erik in lingerie, Explicit Sexual Content, I’m on a boat, Lingerie, M/M, Vacation, drinking alcohol, on holiday, semi-public oral sex, spoiling Erik because that’s what he deserves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 05:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy
Summary: T’Challa and Erik go on their first vacation together





	Riding Destiny

“Nigga, I thought you said we was gettin’ on a boat.” N’Jadaka spoke as they walked along the port towards the docks.

After working tirelessly on diplomatic projects, T’Challa decided it was time for a vacation. He had an itch to get out of the palace, and out of Wakanda. The king wanted to travel with his lover, show him the world and have a good time. N’Jadaka mentioned he’d never been on a cruise before and T’Challa decided they would vacation on his yacht.

They would fly from Wakanda to the the city of Mombasa in Kenya. From there, they would set sail and travel down the coast of Africa, visiting the small islands along the way, before heading back to Mombasa and then home. The couple had no trouble traveling to Kenya. The country was one of the first countries to receive aid from Wakanda. They would be forever grateful for the assistance and told the king he could use their port anytime he needed to.

T’Challa chuckled as he gestured toward the vessel on the water. “We are.” He said calmly.

“Nigga, that’s a house on water.” N’Jadaka exclaimed as they moved closer to the yacht. The Oakland native was no stranger to the water, living in California meant a beach was always nearby. He would see boats and smaller yachts as he walked the boardwalk but he had never seen anything like this. The white yacht was massive, he was sure it was almost as big as the palace. As the couple approached the boat, he could see the name of the vessel written in beautiful cursive letters: Destiny.

One of the Doras that accompanied them stepped on to the boat in front of the couple while Ayo brought up the rear. The two didn’t see the point of having a security deal since they would be on the yacht most of the time, but Okoye insisted they have security. The general wanted to seen more of the Doras, but T’Challa put his foot down at two. Of course, Ayo would go and T’Challa allowed her to pick whichever Dora she thought was suitable for the trip. 

“Welcome!” The captain of the vessel greeted them. She introduced the couple to the crew members that would be aboard with them. In all, there were only nine crew members on the yacht for this trip since there were only two guest. The crew number up to fifty if the yacht was at full capacity. 

The junior steward assisted in retrieving their bags while the chief stewardess gave N’Jadaka and T’Challa a tour of the yacht. She showed them the more important rooms on the yacht, like the bedroom and the kitchen, first before moving on to the others. N’Jadaka was really surprised by all of the amenities on the yacht. 

“Do we really need to get off?” He whispered to T’Challa as he chief stewardess showed them and gaming room and spoke about how up-to-date everything was. 

“Not really.” The king answered before taking N’Jadaka’s hand and following the stewardess. 

Once the tour was over, the couple was led back up to the deck of the yacht. “Please enjoy yourself and call for us if you need anything. I will have drinks and a light meal brought to you.” She explained. 

“Thank you.” T’Challa thanked her before she left. He looked over when he heard the anchor being lifted. 

N’Jadaka went over to the edge, holding on to the railing as he leaned over a bit to see the anchor come out of the water. T’Challa went over to him and placed his hands on N’Jadaka’s hips to keep the man steady, it made him nervous to see N’Jadaka so close to the railing. 

“I’m really on a floatin’ house…” N’Jadaka whispered as the yacht started to move away from the port and toward the open water. T’Challa chuckled as N’Jadaka straightened up and turned to face him.

“You are on a yacht.” T’Challa corrected him. “And come here, I don’t like you so close to the railing.” He said as he took N’Jadaka’s hand and started to lead him over to the seating area. 

“I ain’t gon’ fall.” N’Jadaka insisted. “I’m not stupid.” He said as he sat down on the cushioned bench next to T’Challa.

“I know, but I still get nervous.” The king explained as he put his arm around N’Jadaka’s shoulders. He didn’t see the eye roll from N’Jadaka but he did hear the scoff. They two stayed in a comfortable silence as they watched the shore disappear from their view, watching as the people on the port became smaller and smaller until they couldn’t see them. 

N’Jadaka smirked as he looked over at the king. “You ready?” He questioned. Before T’Challa could ask for what, N’Jadaka swung his leg over T’Challa’s lap and moved to straddle him. The king placed his hands on N’Jadaka’s hips as his man placed kisses along his jaw. 

T’Challa chuckled. “Someone from the crew could see.” He warned but his arms wrapped around N’Jadaka’s waist to pull him closer. 

“Mm, I don’t really give a fuck.” N’Jadaka answered as his hips moved to grind his ass against T’Challa’s crotch. He heard the king moan softly. “You know how long it’s been since I had this dick?” He asked. 

“You know I have been busy.” T’Challa started as his hands slid down to cup N’Jadaka’s ass. “Trust me, it was not on purpose.” He said and then leaned in to kiss his lover. “I have missed having your naked body pressed against mine.” He whispered. “And Bast knows I have missed being inside you.”

“You can’t just put that good good on a nigga and then take it away.” He explained as T’Challa kissed down his neck. “Next time you pull that shit imma find some other dick to ride.” He threatened. “Ah!” N’Jadaka gasped when he felt T’Challa’s teeth sink into his throat and a growl fall from his lips. “Nigga, you know I’m just playin’.” N’Jadaka quickly explained and then felt T’Challa lick at the spot he bit. “But fo’real, imma come to the council meetin’ and sit on yo’ dick if you can’t make time for me.”

T’Challa chuckled against N’Jadaka’s neck. “I do not think the elders would appreciate that.” He mumbled into N’Jadaka’s neck. “But I could hide you under the table…” He trailed off. 

“You’d have me on my knees.” N’Jadaka started before shifting his body and sliding off of T’Challa’s lap and onto the floor. He settled between the king’s legs and placed his hands on T’Challa’s thighs. “Like this?” He asked and T’Challa nodded as N’Jadaka’s hands went up to unbutton his pants and pull down the zipper. “And I could just…” He reached into T’Challa’s pants and pulled his cock free. “Do what I wanted.” N’Jadaka said as he stroked T’Challa’s cock. “You wouldn’t be able to focus once I started.” He added before leaning forward to swirl his tongue around the tip.

“Oh, N’Jadaka.” T’Challa moaned as the man licked at his cock. He found his hands in N’Jadaka’s locks to encourage him. “Fuck.” The king the moaned when N’Jadaka wrapped his lips around his cock and started to suck. T’Challa allowed his head to lie back against the wall and closed his eyes as N’Jadaka took more his cock down his throat. “So good.” He praised his lover when he felt the tip at the back of N’Jadaka’s throat. He tried to keep his hips from moving but a few times, his hips jerked forward to push his cock further down N’Jadaka’s throat. T’Challa let out a low moan as N’Jadaka reached into his pants to play with his balls. “Baby, I-.”

“Oh!”

T’Challa’s eyes snapped open and he looked up at see the junior steward standing there, holding a silver tray filled with food and drinks. The man quickly turned around to put his back to the king and his lover. T’Challa looked down when he felt the rumble of N’Jadaka’s laughter on his cock. “Stop.” T’Challa hissed quietly but instead of pulling off, N’Jadaka moved forward and deep throated the king. “Oh Bast…” He moaned and then cleared his throat. “Y-yes?” He called out to the steward. 

“I was just leaving this for you.” He quickly said, trying not to think of how big the king of Wakanda’s cock was and how his lover managed to fit all of him in his mouth.

“Yes, just leave it on the table.” He gritted out and then looked down at N’Jadaka to see him sucking at the tip of his cock. The steward placed the tray down and tried not to look at the two as he finished setting everything up. The steward soon left without another word.

N’Jadaka pulled back and let out a laugh as he stroked the man. “You couldn’t even talk to that dude. How you gonna survive in the council meetin’?” N’Jadaka questioned before standing up and going over to the tray of food. He popped a piece of fruit in his mouth before pouring himself a glass of red wine.

“Hey, where are you going?” T’Challa called out and then watched as N’Jadaka poured his wine. “Get back over here and finish what you started.” The king demanded.

N’Jadaka took a sip of his wine before speaking. “Nah.” He answered before taking another sip. 

“N’Jadaka.” T’Challa growled. 

“You ain’t got time for me at the palace so ion got time for you on this floatin’ house.” He explained and started to walk away.

“N’Jadaka.” He said again as the tease walked away from him. T’Challa managed to get his erection back into his pants and redressed himself before standing up. 

“N’Jadaka!” He yelled and watched as his lover downed his wine and put the glass down before breaking out in full sprint. T’Challa smirked as the man ran away. He could use the speed he gained through the heart shaped herb to easily catch the man, but he decided not to.

“Oh, so you want to play games…” T’Challa said before running at his normal speed, following N’Jadaka through the yacht. 

N’Jadaka hadn’t planned this. He really just wanted some dick and would have rode T’Challa on the upper deck, but he couldn’t pass up the chance to fuck with T’Challa. He sprinted down the stairs to the lower deck and ran through the hallway. He was sure T’Challa would catch him in two seconds, but he looked over shoulder to see the man using his normal speed. ‘Oh, so he wants to play’ N’Jadaka thought and then made a sharp right turn down another hall. 

T’Challa ran down the stairs and followed behind his lover as they raced through the yacht. He saw N’Jadaka look over his shoulder before turning down the next hallway. He made the right to follow the man but didn’t see him. He continued straight down the hallway to follow him, but stopped when heard something behind him. He turned around to see N’Jadaka coming out of a room. “Hey! You can’t hide.” T’Challa called out.

N’Jadaka didn’t respond, he just took off in the opposite direction. T’Challa followed behind him and then turned down a hallway on the right. N’Jadaka looked behind him and frowned when he didn’t see anyone. He turned his head back around and made a right around the corner, smacking right into something. “Ah, wha-Hey!” N’Jadaka yelled once he realized T’Challa caught him.

“Got you.” T’Challa said before picking N’Jadaka up and throwing him over his shoulder.

“Aye! Put me down!” N’Jadaka yelled as T’Challa carried him through the yacht. “You cheated! This don’t count. We gotta redo this!” He protested.

“I do not cheat. I just know the layout of the yacht better than you.” T’Challa explained and then reached up to smack N’Jadaka’s ass. “Stop wiggling, my grip will slip.”

“You betta not drop me, nigga.” N’Jadaka warned. “You still cheated.” He added on as T’Challa reached the master bedroom. T’Challa opened the door and walked them inside the room. 

“Yeah, okay.” T’Challa answered before kicking the door closed. “You can punish me later.”

“Bet!”

* * *

T’Challa woke to the sun shining into their room. He looked over at the clock, noticing it was late in the morning, before turning his attention to N’Jadaka. The other man was still asleep, lying on his stomach and head turned away from the sun shining through the window. T’Challa liked to admire N’Jadaka as he slept. The man looked so peaceful in this state. He just wanted to know how to bring him peace when he was awake.

The king couldn’t help it as his eyes left N’Jadaka’s face to admire the rest of the man’s body. His lower body was cover by the thin sheet, but his strong back and arms were on display. T’Challa reached over and placed his hand on N’Jadaka’s lower back, letting his fingertips run over the scars on his back. N’Jadaka let out a moan as he opened his eyes to look up at T’Challa.

“What time is it?” N’Jadaka asked as he started wake up.

“It is a little after ten.” T’Challa asked before placing a kiss on N’Jadaka’s shoulder.

“Fuck, dats late.” N’Jadaka said as he moved to turn on his side. At the palace, they were normally at breakfast by eight.

“Well, this is a vacation. We can sleep as long as we want.” T’Challa reasoned before leaning over and pressing a kiss to N’Jadaka’s lips. 

“I guess.” N’Jadaka answered. “But I need to get up. A nigga is hungry because someone didn’t want to stop fuckin’ for dinner.” N’Jadaka accused as he sat up. He raised his hands above his head to stretch before getting out of bed.

“I do not know what you are talking about.” T’Challa started. “I ate well last night.” He licked his lips and a smirk formed on his face. N’Jadaka rolled his eyes before moving toward the master bath. 

“You joinin’ or nah?” N’Jadaka asked, looking over his shoulder at T’Challa. The king didn’t take long to decide before jumping out of bed and following N’Jadaka to the shower. 

The two started to get ready for the day. N’Jadaka quickly shut down any funny business by T’Challa because he was hungry and wanted to get to breakfast. The couple finished cleaning up and getting dressed before making their way to the upper deck. They ran into the chief stewardess on the way and asked for their meal to be brought upstairs. 

N’Jadaka and T’Challa ate on the deck and watched the people moved along the port. They were currently docked in the city of Victoria on Mahé Island, apart of the Seychelles island chain. They would explore this island before heading off to somewhere else. They were both excited to get out and explore the island. 

After finishing breakfast, they made their way off the yacht, with the two Doras, and into the city to explore. They dipped in and out of shops, buying little trinkets for their loved ones back home. When T’Challa thought their family back home had enough things, he decided it was time to spoil N’Jadaka.

T’Challa found a high end jewelry store at the edge of the tourist district and led N’Jadaka inside. The two sat down in comfy black chairs as the store workers brought over jewelry for the two to view. T’Challa helped N’Jadaka put on chains and watched to see how it would look on him. By the time they were finished, N’Jadaka had three new gold chains, two gold watches, and a ruby pinky ring. 

T’Challa found a few more stores that he thought N’Jadaka would like and dragged him in them. N’Jadaka had a couple pairs of new shoes and a few new outfits before all of the shopping was done. “You betta not complain bout me being spoiled anymore.” N’Jadaka warned as they made their way back to the yacht. 

The steward helped them put their bags away before they decided to relax in their bedroom. The stewardess brought down some drinks and snacks before leaving the couple to another. N’Jadaka popped a piece of fruit in his mouth as he sat on the small couch in their room, the television turned to some home improvement channel that he wasn’t paying attention to. T’Challa moved across the room to sit next to him, grabbing a bottle of water along the way. “What would you like to do?” T’Challa asked as he sat down, pulling N’Jadaka closer to him.

“Hm.” N’Jadaka hummed as he thought. “I ain’t been clubbin’ in awhile.” He mentioned and T’Challa nodded. 

“I will speak to the stewardess about the nightlife.” T’Challa said before taking a swig of his water. He grabbed the phone in the room and dialed the number for the stewardess. They spoke about the club scene while N’Jadaka flipped through the television channels before turning the tv off when he didn’t find anything good to watch. 

“Thank you.” T’Challa said and then hung up the phone. He turned to N’Jadaka and showed off the piece of paper that he wrote notes on. “These are the clubs on this island she recommends. They have nice nightlife here.” He said and N’Jadaka looked over the paper.

“Aight, cool. We can club hop and visit all of ‘em if we feel like it.” N’Jadaka offered and T’Challa agreed. The two continued to relax until nightfall. The couple then started to get ready to go out for the night. N’Jadaka dressing in jeans, sagging a little, with a nice black belt with a gold buckle. He put a black shirt and slipped on the black jacket with a gold jaguar on the back. He wore his new chains. And pulled his locs back and placed small gold rings on a few of his locs.  

He then proceeded to dress T’Challa because, “Nigga you can’t wear a royal robe to the club.” He dressed the king in nice jeans that T’Challa refused to sag and a white shirt with gold lettering that spelled ‘KING’ across the chest with a crown on top of the ‘K’. N’Jadaka grabbed one of his tan jackets and told T’Challa to put it on. 

“Don’t zip it up.” He ordered when he saw T’Challa reach for the zipper. N’Jadaka gave T’Challa a pair of his Nike shoes and then slipped on his black Jordan’s. “Can you fit ‘em? Actually, it don’t matter. Put ‘em on.” He said before spraying on the cologne that T’Challa really liked. The king did as he was told and slipped on the shoes. He felt weird in these clothes. It wasn’t something he normally wore, but he did have to admit that N’Jadaka picked out a nice outfit and he looked good. 

“Ready?” T’Challa asked and N’Jadaka nodded. 

“You want one of my chains?” N’Jadaka asked and T’Challa quickly pulled N’Jadaka out of the room before the man could cover them in jewelry.

* * *

 

The couple left the yacht and headed to the first club with their two Doras following behind them. T’Challa said they didn’t have to go, but the women weren’t hearing it. When they reached the club, the music was loud and the king could feel the beat thumping off his chest. He quickly found the VIP section and led N’Jadaka into the booth. T’Challa ordered drinks and they were quickly brought to their section. “To a great vacation.” T’Challa spoke before they clinked their glasses together. 

After a few shots, N’Jadaka felt looser and stood up to dance. The alcohol didn’t affect T’Challa as much because of the heart shaped herb, so he could clearly concentrate on N’Jadaka’s hips swaying to the beat of the song. N’Jadaka sang along loudly as he danced, turning around to see T’Challa staring at him. N’Jadaka moved over to where T’Challa was and grabbed his hand.

“Come on.” He urged and T’Challa allowed N’Jadaka to pull him up. They were pressed against one another as they swayed to beat, N’Jadaka smirking as he moved. The Oakland native turned around and pressed his ass against T’Challa’s crotch, circling his hips and grinding in time with the music. T’Challa wrapped his arms around N’Jadaka’s waist and pushed his nose into N’Jadaka’s neck. He felt his lover lean his head over so he had better access to his neck and then felt N’Jadaka’s hand reach up to press into the back of his head. T’Challa couldn’t help himself as he nipped at the exposed skin at N’Jadaka’s neck. 

N’Jadaka chuckled. “Hm, you betta stop before I hop on dat dick in dis club.” He warned and could feel T’Challa laugh against his neck. The two continued to dance and drink at this club before moving on to the next one.

This club a had bit more of a romantic vibe, definitely a place for people in relationships, but it was still lively. T’Challa pulled N’Jadaka into another booth, cuddling the man as he threw back another shot of liquor. The two stayed hugged up on the soft couch, T’Challa placing teasing kisses on N’Jadaka’s neck and N’Jadaka talking shit in T’Challa’s ear. N’Jadaka felt the liquor taking over as he moved to sit on T’Challa’s lap. There was no point in T’Challa trying to stop him because he knew he wouldn’t win that battle.

N’Jadaka sat on T’Challa, his legs resting on the couch. “Imma ride that dick hard tonight.” He promised, his words slightly slurred. T’Challa let out a growl as N’Jadaka started to slightly bounce in his lap. No one would notice the motion if they looked at the couple, but the king surely felt it.

“Stop.” The king growled out and N’Jadaka laughed before jumping off his lap to dance. He danced for a few minutes while T’Challa attempted to settle his erection, but the way N’Jadaka was moving his hips did nothing to help. After the latest song was over, N’Jadaka pulled him up and led him out of the club. They walked across the street and pushed pass the crowd of people into the club.

“Oh, shit. This reminds me of Oakland.” N’Jadaka exclaimed as they walked in. The place was packed with people. Girls dance on stages and cages that dangled from the ceiling. There were dancers on top of the bar as drinks were served. T’Challa pulled N’Jadaka into the less crowded VIP section so the man would have space to dance. T’Challa sipped on his drink as he watched his lover dance by the railing that separated the VIP from the regular crowd.

“Damn! Baby boy got it goin’ on!” A man yelled.

“Hey, baby with the locs! Show me that fatty!” Another man yelled. T’Challa reluctantly pulled his eyes away from N’Jadaka’s hips and looked past his lover to see a group of guys across the railing yelling at N’Jadaka.

“Pull them saggy jeans down and let me see that ass shake!” Another man yelled and T’Challa was about two seconds away from killing all of them. Not only for addressing N’Jadaka disrespectfully, but even thinking they were in his league.

“OK!” N’Jadaka yelled back and T’Challa’s eyes widened at his response. He was about to get up and get N’Jadaka, thinking maybe the man was drunk, but his lover started walking toward him. His lover turned his back to him and T’Challa soon had N’Jadaka’s ass in his face. The king reached up and placed his hands on N’Jadaka’s hips as he started to move them to the beat of the song.

“Damn baby! It’s like that!” One of the guys yelled.

“Yeah, It’s like that!” N’Jadaka yelled back. “Wit yo’ broke ass! Approaching me an you ain’t even in VIP! I’m wit a muthafuckin’ king! Wit yo’ peasant ass!” He dissed the men and they quickly went on their way before they faced more embarrassment. N’Jadaka laughed at them before moving to sit down on T’Challa’s lap.

“I can not take you anywhere.” T’Challa teased and N’Jadaka let out another laugh.

“Whateva, I keep it interestin’.” N’Jadaka retorted as he started to grind on T’Challa’s lip. The king let out a growl before grabbing his lover.

“We are going back to the yacht.” T’Challa said and made N’Jadaka stand up. He stood up and grabbed N’Jadaka’s hand. N’Jadaka laughed as T’Challa led him out of the club and quickly back onto the yacht. They said good night to the Doras before making their way downstairs to their bedroom.

* * *

 

As soon as the door closed, T’Challa was on N’Jadaka, kissing the man senseless. He pushed N’Jadaka’s jacket off before pulling at his shirt. “Wait, T.” N’Jadaka said as he pulled back. “I wanna show you somethin’.” He said and went toward the bathroom. “Just wait a minute.” 

T’Challa shook his head as he watched the bathroom door closed. He kicked off his shoes and socks before taking off his shirt. He decided to pull off his pants and sat on the edge of the bed in his underwear, waiting on N’Jadaka to come out of the bathroom.

“Aye! You still out there!” N’Jadaka yelled out after a few moments.

“Of course.” T’Challa answered. He was about to be in the bathroom if N’Jadaka didn’t come out soon. The door started to open and T’Challa’s jaw dropped when N’Jadaka stepped back into the bedroom. His lover was wearing pretty black lace panties with satin garter belts holding up his black thigh high fishnet stockings. “Oh my Bast…” T’Challa moaned out and raised his hand. “Come here…”

N’Jadaka had never felt as sexy as he did right now. It wasn’t just because of his panties and fishnets but also the way T’Challa was looking at him, like he was God that came to bless him. He moved across the room and crawled onto T’Challa’s lap, straddling the king as he wrapped his arms around him.

T’Challa let his hands roam over N’Jadaka’s ass and thighs, fingertips running along the lace and fishnets. He pulled up at one of the garter belts as he looked up at N’Jadaka. “You like it, daddy?” N’Jadaka questioned before leaning down to kiss along T’Challa’s jaw. T’Challa let out a growl, shaking off his initial shock. He quickly flipped them over so he was on top of N’Jadaka. His lover let out a chuckle as T’Challa kissed along his neck.

“I asked Bast what I did to deserve you.” T’Challa spoke as he pulled away to look down at N’Jadaka’s body, his hands running along N’Jadaka’s thighs. “I finally figured out Bast didn’t give you to me because I deserve you...Bast put you here for me to worship.” T’Challa said before leaning down to kiss at N’Jadaka’s chest, moving his mouth to lick and suck at his nipples. N’Jadaka moaned as T’Challa teased his nipples and then kissed and licked down his torso. The king moved N’Jadaka’s panties to the side to reveal his erection. T’Challa kissed at his lover’s cock before wrapping his lips around it.

“Fuck…” N’Jadaka moaned, his back arching off the bed. If this was how T’Challa was going to worship him, then a nigga could get used to this. He reached down to run his hands through T’Challa’s curls as the king took him down his throat. “Ah, T…” He moaned when he felt his cock hit the back of T’Challa’s throat. N’Jadaka grabbed at T’Challa’s hair as he withered on the bed, letting out loud moans at T’Challa sucked at his cock. He jumped a little when he felt T’Challa’s finger at his hole, accidentally forcing his cock further down the king’s throat. “Fuck, sorry.” N’Jadaka apologized as T’Challa pulled off. 

“S’Ok.” T’Challa slurred before pulling N’Jadaka’s panties further to the side to reveal his hole. He adjusted himself so he could wrap his lips around N’Jadaka’s pretty entrance. “Oh fuck!” N’Jadaka moaned loudly, his legs going over T’Challa’s shoulder so he had better access. “T’Challa, damn.” N’Jadaka moaned as his royal tongue swirled over his hole before forcing its way inside him. “Fuck, stop. I wanna fuck.” N’Jadaka moaned and tried to pull T’Challa away from his hole but the Black Panther growled before holding N’Jadaka firmly in place. He wasn’t done eating N’Jadaka out. 

“Fuck, nigga, damn!” N’Jadaka moaned as he felt T’Challa going in on his hole, licking and sucking at his entrance as if he was some sort of hungry beast.

Once T’Challa was satisfied, he pulled back and kissed up N’Jadaka’s body until he reached his lips. He softly kissed N’Jadaka before the man flipped them over. He watched as N’Jadaka leaned over to grab the lube from the bedside table before returning his attention to T’Challa. He pulled down T’Challa’s underwear and the king helped to get them off before he grabbed the lube. N’Jadaka poured some on his fingers before reaching back and pushing a finger inside of himself.

“Fuck.” N’Jadaka moaned. He was a bit loose from T’Challa’s tongue but he was still tight. He looked down to see T’Challa staring up at his with gold eyes. The Oakland native leaned down to kiss T’Challa, letting out a hiss as he added another finger.

T’Challa started to move his hips to rub their cocks together and N’Jadaka moved his hips with him. They both let out moans and breathy groans as they rubbed against one another. N’Jadaka managed to add a third finger, but didn’t keep his fingers inside of him for too much longer. He sat up and slid his fingers out of himself before grabbing T’Challa’s cock. He slid it up with lube before hovering his hole over it, and then slowly slid down.

“Shit.” N’Jadaka moaned as he took all of T’Challa inside of him. T’Challa gripped his hips tightly as he let out a low moan. N’Jadaka took a moment to adjust before lifting himself and then dropping down again, bouncing on T’Challa’s cock.

“Oh, shit.” T’Challa moaned as N’Jadaka rode him. The man said he was going to ride him hard, and he was currently living up to the promise. He kept his hands on N’Jadaka’s hips to help him bounce. The man on top of him was moaning loudly and calling out his name. T’Challa felt as if N’Jadaka’s moans could make him cum.

“Fuck, oh my God!” N’Jadaka moaned as T’Challa’s cock hit his sweet spot as he bounced. “Shit, T’Challa.” He moaned, his head tipped back as he circled his hips. He felt T’Challa grip his hips to stop his movements. “Wha-Oh my God!” N’Jadaka yelled as T’Challa started to lift his hips and fuck him, thrusting right into his prostate. “T’Challa, please…” N’Jadaka begged. “Shit, baby, oh, you gotta slow d-…” He couldn’t speak as he felt his eyes roll and his head tipped back. His mouth fell open, but no sound came out. He felt an immense amount of pleasure roll through his body as T’Challa’s hips snapped up and pressed his cock into him at just the right spot. “Fuck!” N’Jadaka screamed, thighs shaking and his hands grabbing at T’Challa’s chest as he was brought to a surprise orgasm. T’Challa hissed as he felt his lover clench around him before relaxing again. He continued to move his hips through N’Jadaka’s orgasm. 

“Shit, s-stop.” N’Jadaka pressed his hands against T’Challa’s hips and the man stopped. “Nigga, fuck.” He breathed heavily as he slid off of T’Challa’s cock. He chuckled as he looked down and saw the white fluid on his dick. “You got me creamin’ an’ shit.” N’Jadaka spoke before moving to turn around so his back was to T’Challa. He realigned and sat down on the king’s cock. “Shit.” He moaned as he started to ride T’Challa again.

“Oh Bast.” T’Challa moaned as he watched N’Jadaka ride him, seeing his cock slide in and out of his lover. The sight was hotter than he thought it would be, something in this position brought out his inner panther. He growled and rolled his hips as N’Jadaka moved, his hips moving in time to meet his lovers. 

“You like that, T?” He questioned as he heard the man’s growls. His legs were still shaking, but he still managed to ride T’Challa at a nice pace. “You love this pussy, don’t do? You addicted to my shit.” He said, loving to talk shit while they fucked. He felt T’Challa’s hands grip his ass tighter and his moans getting lower. He alternated between bouncing and rolling his hips on T’Challa’s cock while he reached down to play with T’Challa’s balls.

“Oh, fuck. N’Jadaka, I’m close.” T’Challa warned and N’Jadaka moved a bit faster. 

“Come on, baby. Cum in your pussy.” He moaned and T’Challa let with a loud moan, saying N’Jadaka’s name as he came inside of him. N’Jadaka moaned as he felt the king cumming in him, continuing to move on his cock as he orgasmed. Once he felt T’Challa finish, he fell forward and slid off T’Challa’s cock. He was on his knees and his forehead on the mattress as his ass was stuck up in the air. “Damn…” He breathed out.

In this position, T’Challa had a great view of N’Jadaka’s ass. He watched as his cum slipped out of his lover and T’Challa was so glad the heart shaped herb gave him a quick recovery time. He moved so he could get on his knees behind N’Jadaka. T’Challa pressed his cock to N’Jadaka’s ass, he was still flaccid but he knew he would be hard again in a few moments. He leaned across N’Jadaka’s back to press kisses against his shoulders. “Your ready to be worshiped?” He questioned and then heard N’Jadaka moan.

 

“Fuck.”

* * *

 

They sailed to a few more islands and enjoyed the shopping and the beaches. They went out a few more clubs and T’Challa found a couple lingerie stores along the way to get N’Jadaka more outfits. They relaxed on beaches and ate good food before they fucked the calories off. All too soon, their vacation was over and they headed home. They landed at Mombasa before taking an airship back to Wakanda.

“Brother! N’Jadaka!” Shuri greeted them as they walked into the palace, workers moving to bring their bags inside. “You must see this!”

“Shuri, no work right now.” T’Challa started. “I am technically still on vacation until midnight.”

“No, it is not work.” Shuri said as she pulled up the images using her kimoyo beads. “Look!” She exclaimed as the images appeared.

T’Challa and N’Jadaka’s eyes widened as images of them appeared on the screen. They were all taken while they were on vacation. Images of them shopping in stores and eating a restaurants. There was even an image of them in the club. T’Challa was just thankful it was one of the safe images of them sitting on the couch and not the one of N’Jadaka sitting on his lap or shaking his ass.

“Everyone is obsessed with King T’Challa and his mystery lover.” Shuri explained and moved the images so she could show a few articles that entertainment news sites wrote.

“Why are these people obsessed with us? They are not even in Wakanda.” T’Challa questioned as he noticed most of the comments were from young people from other countries.

“Dis is what happens when you open up to the rest of the work.” N’Jadaka said as he read through an article that describe him as ‘hood sexy’. “Yo business becomes everyone’s business...they could have used a betta pic of me at the clubs. They shoulda used the one where I ridin’ yo-.”

“Do not finish that sentence.” Shuri warned him before turning back to T’Challa. “The press and social media are going to be all over you now.” She reasoned. 

T’Challa shrugged. “The price you pay for trying to make the world a better place.” He said and looked over at N’Jadaka. “Are you okay with this?” He asked and and N’Jadaka shrugged.

“Don’t bother me none.” He said. He actually liked the idea of the world being enamored by a broke kid from Oakland. “But they betta start using good pics of me. My face is blurry in dat one.” He critiqued and T’Challa chuckled at his reaction. “And this means we gotta go on more vacations so we can give ‘em better pics.” N’Jadaka reasoned.

T’Challa leaned over and gave N’Jadaka a kiss on the lips. “Have you ever been to Rio de Janeiro?”

“Oh if you two go to Rio, you are not leaving me behind. There is so much I want to see.” Shuri said and then started to ramble off everywhere she wanted to go while in Rio.

“Family vacation?” N’Jadaka asked and T’Challa nodded.

“I will start planning.” T’Challa said and then led N’Jadaka out of the room with Shuri running behind them. T’Challa smiled as his sister continued to list off all the things she wanted to do. He couldn’t wait for Rio.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading  
> Queenielacy.tumblr.com


End file.
